


At Last I See the Light

by Lifeintheashes, WriterfromGotham



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Kabuto is weird, Misunderstandings, Mother hen Kabuto, Natto is prison food, Neji is a sad boy, Neji is the lost princess, Repunzel was kept for her hair Neji is for his body, Tenten (Naruto)-centric, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, papaOrochimaru, tenten is flynn rider, this sounds like crack but it isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeintheashes/pseuds/Lifeintheashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterfromGotham/pseuds/WriterfromGotham
Summary: Neji's whole life has been spent in a Father's compound to keep him safe from the outside world. Tenten is a thief that stumbles onto the cave. They strike a deal for her to take him to see the Hidden Leaf Village's light memorial for the lost heir.Tangled AU
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

This is the story of a cursed boy and a thief that somehow found a place for herself in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

“You see it, Sasuke?” Naruto asked rather loudly for a stealthy mission to get the lost Prince’s forehead protector that was made of pure gold and encrusted with a pale opal.

Tenten and Sasuke shared a brief look of disappointment at Naruto almost blowing the heist.

“Of course I see it. I see everything. You’re up Tenten,” Sasuke said and in the blink of an eye, Tenten was gliding down the hallway and into the room where the forehead protector was kept. Tenten knew the security was supposed to be good, but they had made it almost too easy. She grabbed it and ran to where her brothers were waiting for her. Sasuke was right on the money it was exactly where he said it would be. She wasted no time in sealing the headband into a scroll.

Naruto was grinning from whisker to whisker, “Alright! Tenten! This will buy so much Ramen!”

“Shhh, idiot, we won’t be buying any Ramen if you can’t keep it down,” Tenten said as they leaped from the Hyuga compound.

They made it halfway across the roof before it started to fill with ninjas their trademark Byukagun eyes. Tenten smirked knowing that even with the eyes they possessed there was no way any of them knew who had the golden shrine for the lost son. Sasuke flashed a few signs to her and Naruto and the three of them set off in different directions. They would meet later at Ichiraku ramen.

Tenten ran her feet light as she saw more ninjas join the chase that wasn’t Hyuga. The Leaf’s Gennin and Chunnin heard the cries of, “Thief!” and with nothing better to do than chase after her, they joined the hunt.

“You will return the lost prince’s forehead protector! It is a family heirloom!” Tenten held back chuckle who did the guy in green think she was, a good Samaritan? She turned into the forest knowing most of the terrain better than most villagers ninja included.

She managed to lose all of them but the over-excited ninja that seemed a little mentally unbalanced to her, “I will defeat you without using anything, but Taijutsu!”

Tenten couldn’t shake him. She went deeper into the forest and stumbled into a cave that’s opening was covered in vines. She was still thrumming with energy when she was unexpectedly hit with an open palm and knocked out.

* * *

Every day of Neji’s life was the same as the last. Kabuto would wake him for breakfast, he would later spar with anyone ranging from Orochimaru to a stranger if he was lucky. On bad days Kubuto would take him to the medical bay and give him shots or do other _things_ that would help him at least that's what hid father told him. It always hurt, but he believed his father when he said that he had to be protected. His eyes were too valuable to be left to chance. When he was only a few months old someone had tried to steal him killing his mother in the process and leaving his father Orchimaru a widower. He understood, he did. Yet he struggled in the cave, like a bird that longed for freedom but finding none stuck forever in a cage that held nothing for him. He spent his whole life training and dreaming of the day he’d be strong enough to finally go outside and see the Leaf Village’s Lights.

Neji had been told and told that they were evil and given the chance they would rob him of his eyes and leave him for dead. He didn’t think a village that had such pretty lights could do anything so evil but never said anything. Father wasn’t so kind on his bad days and he always had bad days whenever anyone disagreed with him. Neji learned long ago that Father was always right, (Even though he never was.)

Right now he was reading, Father was insistent that he learn and be well-read in time for his sixteenth birthday. He didn’t know why, but for months now his father was antsy. Anytime his birthday was mentioned he got this look that scared Neji. He didn’t have anywhere to go and all he ever knew was the cave and the few times he snuck out at night he hadn’t strayed far enough to know the surroundings.

The book he was made to read was thick and small letters made his eyes hurt without enough light so when Kabuto wasn’t looking and Father was busy he went to the spot near the opening that let light through. Sometimes when he was sure he was alone, he would activate his eyes and could see so much. From the smallest bugs to the odd human that wasn’t father and Kabuto. That was rare.

He tried to concentrate on the book again before he saw someone come closer. They were being chased by someone and by the looks of it an angry someone. He almost stopped breathing as they came closer in a stroke of bad luck they fell right through the vines shielding the opening from view. In a second all of his training and chakra control kicked in and he knocked them out without a single moment of hesitation.

Looking closer at her, and it was a girl, she didn’t look mean. She had her hair up in a fashion he’d never seen before, and she looked healthier than the women Kubuto brought in for medical procedures. Neji knew father’s procedure, any strangers should be immediately detained and brought for questioning. Neji had heard a couple of times, of people trying to infiltrate the compound, but father had always reassured him that they wouldn’t be able to hurt him. Father would keep him safe, and all the training and medicine Neji had made him strong so even if she turned out to be a threat, he could handle it. But staring down at the unconscious stranger Neji was hesitant to tell the others about her, she didn’t look like someone who would try to steal his eyes or murder him, she just looked… nice. She had also been chased so maybe bad people wanted to hurt her too, Neji couldn’t let that happen. He would protect her, plus she lived on the outside, maybe she could answer his questions. It was with that thought he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. This was just the answer to his predicament.

This woman would lead him to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Father, why can't I go outside?" Five-year-old Neji asked staring up at his father's pale face. Orochimaru kneeled so he was at eye level with Neji

"You know why. It's too dangerous the Leaf shinobi would take you from me and steal your eyes. Kabuto and I just want to keep you safe," Orochimaru stroked Neji's face with a long bony finger. "I will always keep you safe here. No one is _ever_ going to take you from me."

"Why do the Leaf Shinobi want my eyes?" Neji asked as Orochimaru stood up and was about to walk away.

"Some people are just naturally evil. It's a sad fact that we all must deal with in life. There are those that would steal your eyes for themselves to use taking your gift and making it theirs. I will always keep your body safe from harm. Now, why don't you run down to Kabuto he needs to check you over and make sure that you're alright. I'm sure he has some Dango for you my boy. Remember you must never leave the compound. The Leaf Ninja will always try to bring harm to you."

Neji nodded somberly and went to find Kabuto. He would stay safe in the compound and Father and Kabuto would be there to make him stronger.

* * *

Twelve years later Orochimaru's Compound

With the girl in his arms, the next obstacle was to bring her to the safety of his room. In all Neji seventeen years, he had learned to move around unseen even by even Kabuto's watchful eyes. That man was everywhere and more than once had caught Neji in Dango or on his way to look at the lights. Getting to his room without notice while carrying another person was challenging, but not impossible. It was like training, if you look long enough, hard enough there's always a solution. 

When he got to his room Neji let out a sigh of relief, as the door clicked shut. He walked over to his bed and placed the girl down. Now what? Tie her up? Question her? Neji uses his Byakugan to scan her for weapons. She had many, by the time he was done removing them, there was a small arsenal. It truly was an arsenal she had multiple knives, scrolls that hid an unimaginable number of weapons who needed this many weapons? Was this woman an assassin, had she been sent to kill him? The bag she carried had a headband, he had seen one or two before but this one was different it seemed special. The girl wore one, Neji had never worn one before. Neji's hands seemed to move on their own as they tied the headband in place. It looked... It looked right. No... No it was wrong. Neji took it off stuffing it back in the bag. The bed wouldn't be ideal for questioning, Neji gently moved her to a chair and quickly tied her up. Now he would just have to wait till she woke up. 

Neji sighed letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He had taken a person who had infiltrated the compound, tied them up, and was going to question them. Neji wanted to laugh, all his life father had told him he would never be able to take care of himself, but here he was. It seemed his training was paying off. All the sparring with the people Father brought in was paying off. He’d been secretly practicing with his eyes, but not where Father or Kabuto could see.

Tenten woke up in an unfamiliar room, the lighting was dim, the shadows clinging to the furniture that looked like a bed. How had she even got to this place, the last thing she remembered was being chased by the ninja, finding refuge in a cave and then losing conscience? But the rope wrapped around her wrists confirmed it, she been captured. 

"How did you find me?" A voice questioned. Tenten looked up, eyes widened as they adjusted to the dim light. The sight before her, a boy who looked close to her age, wore loose-fitting traditional garb and dark long hair that went passed his back. He was striking, but it was when Tenten noticed his eyes she knew she was screwed. He was Hyuga, they had caught her. 

"Look here, um, I'm sorry about taking the headband, we meant no harm really. You can keep it, I won't try it again. So would you please let me go." Tenten tried to make a reasonable plea.

"Are you a Leaf Ninja?" Neji asked clearly confused at what was going on.

"Me? A Leaf Ninja? I just stole the Huyga clans prize headband. There's no way I'm the ninja you're confusing me for. I'm simply an orphan and an excellent thief," Tenten said obviously miffed; at what Neji didn't know.

"You don't kidnap children and gouge out their eyes to use yourself?" Neji asked wondering why Kabuto neglected to mention how beautiful women were. The only ones that he’d seen before didn’t look anything like the woman before him.

"No. I have eyes of my own why would I want Huyga pale eyes?" Tenten said, "You clans are all the same. They all think they are so important, and peasants can't understand. I’m so sick of it all. Take the headband and leave me alone or kill me."

“Neji, it’s time for lunch,” Kabuto said knocking on the door.

Neji froze for a fraction of a second before he quickly put a gag in Tenten’s mouth and stuffed her in his mostly empty closet. “I’ll be back after lunch. I have more questions.” She growled ferally as he left her.

He joined Kabuto walking down the compound’s hallway into the kitchen where natto was waiting for him. Kabuto sat down eating his own lunch, “Lord Orochimaru and I have some business with have to attend to in the Land of Waves. Ordinarily I would stay with you, but he has requested my presence with him. Will you be alright for a week?” Kabuto asked knowing the answer. 

Neji kept a controlled expression, “That will be fine, I will use the time wisely and go over the katas that you showed me last week.”

“Excellent, we will leave tonight,” Kabuto said as he salted the natto.

Neji couldn’t help but think it was fate for him to find the girl and that he would have almost a free reign of the compound for at least week. He could go outside! She could tell him what it’s like outside the compound. They would go to the Leaf village he made sunglasses just in case he ever got to outside. A plan took root in his mind. When lunch was over Neji worked with Kabuto on his healing ninjutsu. Planning all the while how he would strike a deal with the girl. He could see the floating lights in the village.

Finally Orichimaru and Kabuto were off to the Land of Waves and he was left alone with the girl. He opened the door to his closet she was still there the ropes were much looser and she had a wary look about her.

He took the gag out of her mouth and sat on his bed so they were more eye level and he wouldn’t be looming over, “My name in Neji. What’s yours?” Kabuto had always said that being nice would benefit him in life.

“What’s it to you? I’m just a nameless, clanless orphan,” The girl said staring straight at him.

“I will give you this headband thing if you will escort me to the Leaf village. I want to see the people there and the lights. I want to see if Father is right if they really do steal eyes from children and leave them writhing,” Neji replied.

“I have never heard of that before. Leaf ninja are not perfect but, wait is Orochimaru your Dad? I didn’t know he had kids. I just thought he and Kabuto stole children and made experiments.”

“Father is Orochimaru he raised me here to keep me safe. Will you take me or not?”

“Sure, fine I’ll do it. The moment it gets weird or you try to recruit me for an experiment I’m out. Deal?” The girl said eyeing him warily.

“Fine, we leave tonight. You never said your name.”

“Tenten. I’m the best weapons mistress in all of the Land of Fire.” 

Neji, remembering his manners, bowed his head, "A pleasure to meet you Tenten, my name is Neji."

Tenten was shocked, what was up with this guy? First, he knocks her out, ties her up, questions her, throws her in a closet, strikes a deal, and now wants to be friends?

"That's nice, but do you think you could untie me? I promise I won't run."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mother Kabuto)  
> You want to go outside? Why, Neji
> 
> (sung)  
> Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
> Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
> You know why we stay up in this compound
> 
> [Neji, spoken]  
> I know but...
> 
> [MOTHER Kabuto]  
> That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear  
> Guess I always knew this day was coming  
> Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
> Soon, but not yet when your older
> 
> [Neji, spoken]  
> But --
> 
> [MOTHER Kabuto]  
> Shh!  
> Trust me, pet  
> Kabuto knows best
> 
> Kabuto knows best  
> Listen to your Uncle  
> It's a scary world out there  
> Uncle knows best  
> One way or another  
> Something will go wrong, I swear  
> Ruffians, thugs  
> Poison ivy, quicksand  
> Cannibals and  
> Covid 19!
> 
> [Neji, spoken]  
> No!
> 
> [MOTHER KABUTO]  
> Yes!
> 
> [Neji, spoken]  
> But --
> 
> [MOTHER Kabuto]  
> Also large bugs  
> Men with pointy teeth and dogs,  
> Stop, no more, you'll just upset me  
> Kabuto's right here  
> Kabuto will protect you  
> Man, here's what I suggest  
> Skip the drama  
> Stay with me  
> Kabuto knows best
> 
> Kabuto's knows best  
> Take it from your me  
> On your own, you won't survive  
> Sloppy, underdressed, unskilled  
> Immature, clumsy, blind  
> Please, they'll eat you up alive  
> Stab you in the eye and leave you writhing  
> You can't throw a knife straight  
> Gullible, naïve  
> Positively grubby  
> Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
> Plus, I believe  
> Gettin' kinda crazy  
> I'm just saying cause I wuv you  
> Kabuto understands  
> Kabuto's here to help you  
> All I have is one request
> 
> (spoken)  
> Neji?
> 
> [Neji, spoken]  
> Yes?
> 
> [MOTHER Kabuto, spoken]  
> Don't ever ask to leave this compound again
> 
> [Neji, spoken]  
> Yes, Sensei Kabuto  
> (sung)  
> Don't forget it  
> You'll regret it  
> Kabuto and Orochimaru knows best

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't a main and branch Hyuga clan in this AU. Neji is the heir and Hinata is his sister. 
> 
> This is the product of too much Rock Lee and his NInja Pals and looking at too much fan art. The AU we wanted.


End file.
